Aishiteru,Hatsukoi
by Miracross
Summary: Otoya Ittoki fell in love with Reiji Kotobuki,a man who is 8 years older than him.Otoya belives he has no chance and settles for watching him instead,but what Otoya doesn't know is that Reiji knows he's there and reciprocates his feelings. Ai Mikaze had never understood the concept of love,it had always seemed so pointless until he met Syo Kurusu.
1. Prologue

Hello,I'm here with another story it's gonna be Reiji x Otoya and Ai x Syo.I know it's short,but enjoy!R&R

* * *

In all his life,Otoya Ittoki never expected himself to fall so low as to stalk here he was stalking his sempai from behind a bush.

"Otoya how much longer are you gonna do this?"asked a shorter blonde male,crouched next to him.

"Shh,he'll hear us,Syo"Otoya whispered,turning to his friend.

"Why don't you just talk to him already"groaned Syo"I'm tired of crouching"

"Just a little longer and then we can go"Otoya said before turning back to look at his elder was currently talking to his group often hung out at the park,where Otoya had plenty of space to starred at Reiji,the brunette smiled and laughed as he told his friends a story,whining when he realized they weren't listening.

Sighing,Otoya stood up and walked away,Syo following close his heart Otoya knew there was no chance of the elder loving him was a 17 year old high schooler and Reiji was a 25 year old,out of college and working,the possibilty was zero.

* * *

"Reiji how much longer are you gonna keep this up"asked a cyan haired boy.

"Eh?What are you talking about Ai-Ai"Reiji asked innocently.

"You know exactly what he's talking about,Kotobuki"said the blonde named Camus.

"That highschooler was watching you again"said the silverhead,Ranmaru,"I don't see why you don't confront him already."

"But he's just so cute,shyly watching me and all.I don't wanna scare him off."argued Reiji.

"He's stalking you,why wouldn't you want to scare him off"Ranmaru shot back.

"Cause' he's cute"

"Your an idiot"the three boys deadpanned.

"So Mean~"


	2. Chapter 1

I realized I never really wrote what time of year it is in the first chapter or rather the prologue(I will fix it).In the prologue it was spring,maybe May?In this chapter it skips ahead to December(Since nothing really happens,but Otoya stalking Reiji(and draging Syo with him).Oh and before I forget Akiko is Otoya's mom and Hikaru is his father(I don't think Otoya's adoptive parents have ever been named).

* * *

(Ai's POV)

surrounds our everyday life,some could even say it makes us who we love for different reasons and in different is friendship and family love,and then there is romantic love.A fast-beating heart and rosy colored cheeks,the nervous stutter as one pours out "all" their heart has to all seems rather is full of heartbreak and misery,so why fall in the first place?

"I-I love you!"A worthless confession.

"Ever since I saw you at the opening ceremony,I've had these feelings for you"and a groundless so-called-"reason".

It's stupid.

"I'm sorry,but I can't return your feelings."I respond.

She bows and apologizes for bothering returns to her friends and begins to cry,they comfort her like any good friends would and walk away,disappearing in the cold of early December.

"Geez that was cold"I suddenly heard a males voice from behind me.I turn to see a blonde boy with blue eyes.

I narrow my eyes"What do you mean?"

"Do you just normally talk like that?".I continue to glare a him,"Answer the question,midget".

"I am not a midget!"he yells.

"That's besides the point"I deadpan.

"If it is then don't say it!"he argues.

"I have every right,after all you eavesdropped on my conversation"I cross my arms.

"I wasn't eavesdropping,I just overheard it."

"Whatever you say,Midget"

"Bastard,I'm not that short!"he defends"I'm Kurusu Syo by the way"the blonde holds out his hand.

I take his hand in mine and reply"Mikaze Ai"

"Um well I have to go see you later?I guess?"Syo the blonde left running.

I loosen the teal blue scarf around my neck and breath in the cold air,looking up at the winter sky.I smile to myself and continue on my way.

* * *

(Otoya's POV)

~Flashback~

"Syo-chan where were you!"the red head whines,when he opens the door for the blonde.

"I'm sorry I got held up"Syo apologizes while he takes off his coat.

"Come on Syo-chan"Otoya pulls his blonde friend into the living room.

"Ah nii-san you're here"said a blonde identical to ,Syo's younger twin two boys sit behind looks down to the paper in his brothers hands.

"How does it look?"asked Otoya's mom.

"Not good"Kaoru frowned and shook his head,"there's no way to stop the says that the owners of the building sold the deed to someone else and that you have two weeks to get out."

"Oh no,honey what are we gonna do?"asked Akiko.

"I guess we could move in with my mother,she would mind"said Hikaru.

"But what about Otoya's education we can't take him out of school at this time of year."Akiko excalimed.

"He can stay with Kaoru-kun and Syo-kun right?"Hikaru asked the twins.

"I'm sorry sir but I already checked with our landlord and she said no"answered Kaoru.

"It's okay,I'm sure I can find an apartment somewhere."Otoya interupted.

"Sweetie are you sure?"asked Akiko.

"Of course,I can use the money we'd use for this apartment for another one."

"If you say so then I guess it'll be fine."

~End Flashback~

This town use to have many vacant apartments,but with the university enrollment up,there aren't very many apartments left and none I can afford.I sigh and continue walking down the snow covered path.I've barely gotten any sleep these past few school and searching for a new apartment I haven't had much time to parents left for grandma's a few days ago and I only have four days left until I'm evicted from the thinking about it depresses me.I walk through the park and sit on the 's a very familiar bench,but that's because it the one I'd always seen Reiji back on the bench Otoya closes his eyes and exhales,the lack of sleep finally taking it's toll on him,the somewhat serene december night lulling him to sleep.

* * *

I think that's enough for 's time for me to go to you enjoyed please review.


End file.
